Sick doesn't mean no more
by FindSomethingElse
Summary: G!P Emily caught a cold after a long week of work. So now she is stuck in bed. Hanna her roommate doesn't make it better. Alison came to fix it. ( Spoil : It worked). Also, Hanna keep interrupting them. It's a two shot . Update : There is a sequel !
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea for a while and since I had the time to write it. Here you are !**

* * *

Emily was unaware that her front door cracked as someone entered the flat that she shared with Hanna. She felt so weak for a few days until she realized that she was sick and not treating it made it worse.

She was so focused on working at the hospital that she just let it flow, blaming her exhaustion on the numerous hours of works and the tiny breaks that were allowed. It's cold outside and winter is kicking hard, bringing with itself lot of bacteria. The brunette was constantly exposed to diseases and she eventually caught the flu.

It was minor.

But not treating it meant that the bacteria developed themselves pretty bad and now the brunette was stuck to her bed for a few days.

Emily sighed in her sleep, letting out little snores. She had difficulties to breath through her nose. She hummed when she felt a cold but delicate hand caress her sweaty forehead, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't have to open her eyes, knowing exactly who it was.

" You look stunning." Noted the amused voice at her side while she was searching stuff through a plastic bag that she bought.

Emily groaned then turned her body towards the source of the voice.

" Hi Ali." Mumbled the brunette as she hides half of her face with the warm duvet leaving only her eyes to observe the blonde. She watched Alison as she pulled out medicine out of the bag a smile hanging at her lips. " You are so bad Ali. I was dying out here. You left me alone with Hanna. I think she tried to kill me, with all of her "soup" and the shows that she made me watch...it was awful." Groaned the brunette as she soundly sniffed through her nose.

Alison smiled and then rolled her eyes. " Em I told you that hanging too much around patients would make you sick eventually." The blonde paused as she put the last item on the bedside table.

The brunette watched her as she seemed to be into a quick reflection.

" Actually, I'm like 99% sure you got sick because you went to run that rainy day." Emily groaned, she knew that it was a big possibility.

She shivered and tightened the hold she had on her duvet. " Hanna called me, she said that you were grumpy and that she tried to make you eat but I quote " She is like a fucking baby, bring your ass here and don't forget to spank her." Finished the blonde clearly amused as she squatted beside the bed and put her chin on her hands, watching her poor girlfriend.

" Well... maybe I was a bit difficult but Hanna's food sucks." Sighed the brunette as she put in a side of her head a mental note : kill her roommate. Alison was smiling while listening. She let out a laugh when she heard the end of her girl's sentence.

"So I ditched one of my most important meet because my girlfriend is starving out here ? " She asked as she got into a more comfortable position, on her knees, her arms crossed on the bed as she watched her Emily blush into her accusing stare.

" Well, I missed you a lot too." Admitted the brunette, as she played with the end of her blanket.

She suddenly withdraws her head back as the blonde trying to kiss her softly at the admission.

" Don't. You are going to get sick." Alison still approached the brunette, with a look of determination in her eyes.

" Well, I don't care.I didn't get my greetings kiss, I missed my girlfriend. Fuck the flu."

Emily frowned and was about to object but the blonde blocked her tiny runway by putting her hand behind the brunette's neck.

" Babe yo- Hummmph..." She pleasantly sighed as Alison covered her lips with her in an open-mouthed kiss. Emily let herself drown into the inevitable aura of her girlfriend.

She really missed her these few days as the blonde was away because of her work schedules. Their intimate moments were getting rare because of their work obligations and also because of the fact that Hanna was a very big invasive roommate.

Emily enjoyed the proximity of her girl, her scent was invading all of her personal tried to push the blonde away as her tongue was asking entrance by licking her bottom lip.

She backed out a little as her thumb brushed delicately Alison's low lip.

" Enough for now." Smiled tiredly Emily as she stared lovingly at the blonde plump lips.

Her eyes bulged out comically as Alison took her digit into her mouth, sucking on the extremity and biting softly into it before engulfing it into her mouth. Emily whimpered helplessly as she watched her thumb disappear into her girlfriend's mouth. She looked up desperately at Alison and moaned when their eyes locked together.

She knew that look. The brunette retracted her digit without any great conviction. She felt her cock stirring in her boxers and she mentally chastised herself. She never succeeded at resisting her girlfriend touch.

" No, no more." Sighed the brunette as she eyed the pout Alison made.

She adjusted the pillow behind her head to have a better position and she took the blonde's hand into hers to put her closer rather than on the floor. " Just let me show you how much I missed you babe." Told the working girl as she let herself being brought into the bed by her still strong girlfriend. She bit her lips as she saw Emily arm's muscles flex to put her on top of her.

" I think I can't Ali." Mumbled the brunette as she adjusted the body on top of her, molding every curves into hers even if the duvet was an obstacle between them.

"Just let me do it then." Whispered Alison as she softly kissed the brunette cheek, her jaw, biting on the hard muscle that always made her feel so horny.

She let her lips travel through her neck, sucking on the fragile skin to finally mark her and remind Emily that she was hers. Emily closed her eyes as she let the blonde kiss her, she was lightheaded as she felt her tongue dance on her fragile spot behind her ear. She moaned incapable of resisting at her girlfriend.

Emily circled her arms around the blonde and put her closer. She still felt cold even if in a way Alision' s warm body was waking some parts of her. More precisely the one in her boxers. She whimpered when the blonde sat on her laps and got rid of her own jacket, throwing it somewhere in the room.

The brunette put her hands on Alison's hips to gain some control as the blonde started to rub her core into her. They ground into each other, savoring the soft whimpers and moans coming from each other.

" You are staying at home right ?" Asked almost breathless Emily as she let her hands roam into her girlfriend back, discovering all over again all of her soft skin that she missed so much.

" Of course I am." Panted Alison while she put her palms on the brunette belly for a support. She straightened her back and threw a quick look at the brunette. " It's been way too many days. I'm not leaving your sick ass." She said smugly then she stared at her pants." And I have too many clothes." Muttered Alison.

Emily was about to playfully retort but instead she opened her mouth and frowned, a trickle of sweat falling out from her eyebrow. Alison who was fidgeting with her buttons eyed the brunette.

She watched as Emily got up on her elbows and soundly sneezed her hands covering her mouth.

One

Two

Three

Four time.

Emily waited a second to see if there was more coming. Alison stopped unbuttoning her pants and smiled love filling her eyes. She felt the brunette's abs contracting around her when she sneezed. She bit her lips as she thought about stripping her long sleep t-shirt and running her tongue from her breast to her muscular belly.

She got out of her reverie when Emily sniffed with a dazed looking head.

" Bless you honey."

" Mmmh..." She groaned in response.

Finally, the brunette searched for her box of tissues that was probably around her.

" Wait let me." Said Alison as she arched her body and applied deliberately a pressure on her girl's dick whilst she caught the box that was on the floor next to the bedside table.

Emily whined at the delicious touch and fell on her pillow an arm covering her eyes. She blindly searched for the tissues that Alison handed her.

" I hate being sick." Groaned Emily as she blew her nose through the tissues. "Mhmhthannks."

Alison grinned and used a lot of willpower to not laugh at the doctor's face. Even if she was sick, sweating with her hair arranged into a devastated bun as they stuck to her face she still looked so hot and cute at the same time.

The blonde paused and watched the brunette threw the used tissues into the trashcan next to the bed where she put it deliberately. Her eyes observed lovingly every move the brunette made. She couldn't have enough of her she was way too beautiful no matter what. And her wet patch on her panties could prove it.

Emily meanwhile squeezed into her palm a bottle of antibacterial lotion and rubbed it with a concentrated look harboring her eyes. Emily warily looked up at her girlfriend with an apologetic face. She shrugged with her puppy eyes. " I don't want to sneeze and cough in your face throughout sex Ali."

The blonde smirked at that. " What about you wearing a mask ?"

Emily was so shocked she formed an "O" with her mouth and whispered. "W-what ? Babe I don't think tha-" She frowned when Alison started to laugh.

" You such a bitch !" Exclaimed Emily with a blush as she slapped Alison's right ass cheek even if she let a giggle passes through her lips.

When Alison calmed herself, she was still smiling when she said with teasing eyes. " I don't think you are operational for this time. Maybe I should engage someone to pleasure myse-"

Emily groaned. She didn't let her girlfriend finish. She roughly grabbed Alison's hand and possessively pressed it to her own almost hard dick. " Don't ever think about doing it Alison." She murmured with a deep voice. The blonde moaned as her own hand squeezed the big shaft. " Because I'm still F-U-L-L-Y operational." Groaned Emily. Alison lustfully nodded and was about to dive into her girl mouth when the bedroom door was soundly kicked open. " I'm home bitches !" Screamed an over excited Hanna.

Alison squealed and Emily quickly turned her head to look at the intruder with a look of horror on her face.

Hanna stood still as she finally realized what was going on. She gaped when she took in what was happening. Alison was sitting on one of the brunette's legs with her hand palming the brunette crotch.

Emily who was mortified was the one who reacted the fastest. She quickly took her hand out of the blonde's.

" Hanna get the fuck out !" She yelled.

Finally, realizing what was happening, Hanna laughed out loud as she turned her back to let the couple gain their privacy back. " You guys were going to fuck ? Em I thought you were sick." Bursted the blonde as she peered through her shoulders to watch the couple withdraw from each other and Emily falling back into her pillow, her right hand going under the duvet to hide her hard on.

Alison who finally gained her senses back slowly got up from her bed throwing at the doctor an apologetic glance. She straightened her top then glared at Hanna.

" Han ! You were supposed to be at Mona's !"

The giggling blonde turned as she dramatically swiped off a tear from her eye. " Mona ditched me." She shrugged with a smile. " And I missed my girl. But I guess I'm not the only one." Smirked Hanna. She smiled even more when she heard Emily groan.

Alison glanced at her lover then at Hanna. " You know that I was coming here Han." Glared Alison.

" And can't you fucking knock?!" Rasped Emily as she tried to stare angrily at Hanna. But her hair falling and her sticky face made her loose any credibly. Alison eyed her. 'My poor sick puppy.' She thoughts

" Well sorry. What I saw was really unexpected. You made me do all of the chores here but you still have the energy to bang your girl." Mocked playfully Hanna still amused.

The brunette was about to retort but Alison cut her. " Okay Hanna you leave this room. Now." Ordered the blonde with a roll of her eyes. The blonde turned one more time and walked out, laughing all over again. Alison sighed, she was slightly amused to see her girlfriend that frustrated but she knew better that to not show it. She spun over and stared at her Emily. Her cute puppy had thrown again her arm over her eyes.

" I hate her." She mumbled as she knew she was being observed.

" At least we weren't naked." Tried to reassure the blonde as she smiled sightly. She sat at the border of the bed, her hand brushing the hair out of the brunette sight with an upset face.

" You are way too hot." She noted. The brunette lowered her arm enough to arch an eyebrow at her. Alison rolled her eyes.

" It's the fever kicking out." Puffed the brunette as she pressed more of her face into the blonde, even if she felt way too disgusting with all her sweat. She was way to magnetizing and appealing for her to stay far." Go take a shower and I'll make you some food."

" But I'm not hung-" Grimaced the brunette.''

" No buts."Said Alison with a stern look. " I though Hanna's food was awful ?" She raised her eyebrow.

" Okay." Sighed the Emily without feeling any urge to get up. " Sick or not, I'm always up for your food." Smiled with tired eyes the brunette.

" Not only for my food Em." Playfully noted the blonde as she twisted her head looking at the brunette's tent she was miserably trying to calm down. The brunette moaned out lamentably her white teeth biting her lips. Alison almost gave out to give her a quick head but she loved way too much the sight of her lover squirming out for her touch.

" Go take a cold shower." She playfully stated, turning her body to get out of the room.

" Oh." She paused and turned slightly at her helpless girlfriend. " Don't forget to take those pills so you can heal quickly and then fuck my brain out." She announced with a smirk, satisfied when Emily moaned and, once again, felt back with a grunt on her pillow.

* * *

 **Hehe... Next is coming soon !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here, the final part of this two shots !**

* * *

." Ali ?" Whispered Emily as she gently tipped with her finger her girlfriend's ear shell.

"Ali ? Baby ?"

"Mmhhph ?" Answered the sleepy blonde as she put her arm around Emily hips, scouting her closer to her warm body. Her face hid into the warm neck of Emily. She put her wet lips on her neck but didn't make a move.

" Are you awake ?" Asked dumbly the brunette as she squinted her eyes through the dim light that was produced by the moon. She waited for the blonde to answer.

Nothing.

" Babe ?" Whispered the brunette as her hand lowered from her ear to grab fist fully Alison's ass. She moaned as the blonde sleepily drove her thigh closer to her boxers.

" I think I feel better now Ali." Murmured the brunette into the darkness of the room. She tried to eye the blonde's face from her angle but it was impossible to see any of her since she hid in her neck.

Like the brunette said.

She was indeed feeling better.

 _The shower made her cool down her fever. But she didn't succeed at getting completely ride off her hard junk. Making her even more frustrated._

 _She damned Hanna._

 _They all had a delicious dinner, thanks to her girlfriend. Emily was still being dramatic, a duvet covering her body from her head to her toes. They listened to each other resuming their week, ignoring Hanna playful comments about what happened earlier in their room._

 _Then they sat on the couch in the living room, watching a show Hanna choose. The brunette could have complained about it but she was too busy cuddling the blonde's neck and discretely eyeing her bobbies._

 _She had missed her too much._

 _Living with Hanna already required lot of patience and energy. But with Emily being sick and Alison away, the brunette was living a hell of a week._

 _She woke up with slight caresses on her jaw. She stirred and nodded when Alison quietly told her that it was time to go sleep in their bed. She gave a quick peck on the cheek at Hanna who was already knocked out on the couch they shared. After that she directly went to her room to brush her teeth and collapse on their bed. She waited for Alison to come back, knowing that she was adjusting comfortably Hanna on the couch since she didn't want to wake her up and send her to her room too._

 _They fell asleep on each other arms, the brunette still feeling hot and cold but she knew that it would be better soon._

Soon was now.

The brunette squinted as she tried to check out the time on the clock behind her without moving too much the blonde on her arms.

4:37 AM.

The brunette silently cursed and gazed at the wall in front of her.

Was she really going to wake up Alison because she was painfully hard ? Emily considered detaching herself from her girlfriend and jack off but she knew it was useless. Her body demanded the blonde.

She bit her lips her hand absently caressing the blonde backside." Love ?" She tried again.

No response.

Fuck it. The brunette backed out a little but Alison unconsciously got closer. Her lips wetting more of her neck.

" Em."

Her whine was so quiet the brunette almost didn't catch her word. Emily realized that the blonde was indeed asleep. She internally cheered when she concluded that Alison was having a wet dream.

" Babe I'm so hard I think I'm going to explode." She stated into her sleepy girlfriend's ear, finishing her sentence with a trust of her hips into the hot center of the blonde. Alison moaned and ground her hips back into Emily's.

" Fuck." Whimpered the brunette. She pushed her onto her back, lowering herself as her lips pressed firmly against her neck. She detached the blonde's arms from her.

As they fell onto they mattress, they immediately gripped the sheets. Emily quickly got rid of the buttons of Alison's shirt sleep. She dove into her chest, groping the generous globes.

Both moaned at the touch.

Emily kissed every part of her pale skin, she attached her lips onto the erect nipple twisting the other.

" Oh fuck Em." Moaned the blonde as her body arched. She gripped the brunette's hair tightening her hold and pushing her to take more into her mouth.

The doctor smirked and engulfed more of her boob, sucking it hard before backing up with an erotic 'Pop' as she detached her mouth from the hard nipple.

She was going to go for Alison's left one and devour it but the blonde groaned and squeezed more forcefully her hair, bringing her to her face. Emily moaned at the delicious pain. Alison took advantage of her mouth being open. She dove into her mouth her tongue lapping at Emily's one sucking on it. They kissed each other full of passion, gripping at everybody parts they could reach. Alison massaged her tongue with her own, whimpering loudly when the brunette bit the wet muscle before sucking it.

The doctor backed out from the heated kiss.

She playfully eyed her girl as her right hand fully cupped her cunt through her sleeping pants. She watched the blonde moan silently her mouth forming an 'O' as hey eyes fluttered and her brow frowned. She felt her body tremble at the sight. She absorbed by the view and felt her cock twitch into her boxers already so erected for attention. She didn't waste any time as her hand plunged inside her pants finally founding her prize.

" Fuck you're so wet Ali." She whispered in the dark, her eyes searching for the blue ones.

" You did this babe, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Thinking about your big dick rimming me." Moaned Alison as the brunette played with her clit. Emily moaned at her admission her hips bucking in the blonde's thighs.

" Too many clothes." She growled feeling impatient.

Before she knew it, her own pants were quickly out of the way. " You want my cock ?" Asked the brunette with a smirk as she rubbed herself on her hot core, her eyes having finally found the ocean's ones.

" Fuck yes babe." Moaned Alison as she hissed when Emily gently slapped a few time her thigh. " Put it inside me, stretch me."

" I think you forgot the magic word." Growled the brunette as her teeth railed a line under her full breast. " Ask. Again." She demanded, one trust of her hips accentuating it between her word.

The blonde grunted as her nails scratched her girlfriend's strong shoulders. She looker at her with her fire in her eyes. Emily looked at her as passionately, waiting for her word. " Pleease Em, I need you pleasee." Emily smirked and backed out a little, straightening her back.

" Open up baby. I want to see you." Asked lustfully the brunette. She moaned when she saw how much the blonde was wet for her. She eyed her as her prey. " Before fucking you with my dick, I need to taste you." Muttered the brunette, her eyes completely blew. Without any warnings, she quickly got down and licked a trail from her hole to her clit, savoring the taste and the musky scent that she missed so much.

" Fuck !" Moaned loudly Alison, her hands gripping hard at the brunette hair.

Emily eyed her from her position, her cock throbbing as she humped the mattress. Her girl was marvelous.

" Shh honey, you don't want Hanna to be woke up because of your screams." She said as she blew on the swollen clit.

The blonde moaned even louder.

" Or do you ?" Asked Emily with a smirk on her lips.

" Shut up and eat me." Ordered desperately the blonde as she tugged at her hair. The brunette was about to retort but she was way too horny to be a teasing one right now. She plunged her tongue into her, fucking her hole as she felt it convulse around her. The blonde was moaning, as quiet as she tried as she bit on her fist. Her eyes were squeezing shut. She was already so close of cumming. The brunette stopped moving her tongue and ignored Alison's angry groan.

With her other hand she got her dick out of her boxers, pumping her aching cock. Pre-cum had already soaked a great part of her now devastated underwear. She knew that it would make Alison crazy if she stopped fucking her. The blonde confirmed it as she gripped her locks so hard Emily moaned into her pussy. Alison directed Emily as she pushed her head in and out of her juicy cunt in quick movements. Emily loved when she made her girlfriend loose control. Been away from each other only fueled it in a bigger way.

" Of fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck ! Faster ! Fuck ! I'm cumming ! Fuuuuuck ! Em baaaaabe !" Few seconds later, the blonde moaned so loud. So loud that Emily's eyes shot up and she groaned so satisfied to see her girlfriend deep into this blissful moment. Alison's body trembled with the force of her climax, her chest arching up as her skin shinned with a thin layer of sweat.

The doctor didn't let her girlfriend fully ride her powerfull orgasm as she put herself onto her knees and spread the blonde's leg open. Emily's eyes rolled behind her head as she forced her 9 inches dick inside the blonde's tight hole. Alison started to scream all over again the brunette's name, her nails breaking into the tan skin of her girlfriend. Her shaft was deliciously filling her insides. Emily quickly put her left hand on her mouth shushing her out.

" Fuck Ali, try to keep it quiet." Moaned the brunette whilst she pumped her shaft in her out in fast and deep trusts. She was absorbed by the view of her cock glistening because of the blonde's juices." Oh fuck! You are so tight, I can barely move." Whined pleasantly the brunette.

" You're dripping so muuch. Fuck. Saw how I got into you so easily baby ?"

Alison eyed her as she nodded frantically, her eyes closing as the brunette touched her g-spot with the end of her dick.

" YES HERE ! Fuck faster Em !" Cried out the blonde as she got off her hand's grasp.

Emily closed her eyes at the sensation of feeling her girlfriend clenching around her. She put both of her arms beside her head, her fingers grpping at the pillow behind Alison's head. She laid on top of her their chests flushing. Alison automatically wrapped her legs around her as her hands grasped at the tanned girl's ass cheeks encouraging her to go faster.

Accommodated to the position, Emily started to pound her in a punishing pace. She internally thanked her stamina and greeted herself for the hours she spent into sport, especially her cardio. Her balls were clapping hard against the blonde ass as Alison moaned at this new pace. Her eyes rolled out behind her head when Emily bit at her neck skin, teeth clawing at the fragile spot.

At that Emily increased her pace, feeling her balls twitching in the same time the blonde's walls clenched.

" Babe I'm going to come !" Moaned loudly the blonde. Emily turned her head and caught the blonde lips into hers creating a messy tangle of tongues teeth tried to keep her girlfriend's screams at a low level, her moaning swallowed into Emily's mouth. She moved her right hand to rub it furiously against the blonde's clit.

" Come on babe." She moaned between wet kisses. Alison gripped hard at her girl ass, her eyes closed into a pure bliss. She lost it when Emily started to rub her expertly. A few seconds later, she screamed. "Fuckkkkkkkfuuuuuuck Fuck Babe !"

" Oh shit ! Ali !" Moaned the brunette as Alison's cunt clenched so bad her cock. The pain she felt on her taunts muscles and her ass were quickly forgotten as she pumped out her cock in an erratic pace.

Emily buried her whole length into the blonde's cunt at they both came in the same time. Her cum spilled all inside her. The semen filled the blonde's pussy and Alison clenched, moaning at the sensation. Emily slowly pumped in and out her shaft, out of breath.

She elevated herself on her tired arms to check on her girl. Alison had her eyes closed, breathing hard, her hands still groping the brunette ass, following her movements of her still slowly moving hips. She slowly kissed her chin, her tongue trailing on the soft skin.

" You still hard." Whispered Alison out of breath. She felt some wetness dripping down her tights and she whimpered. Emily positioned herself on her forearms, her hands getting their place back beside Alison head, enveloping both of them into their intimate bubble.

" I- I still need a little more." Breathed erratically Emily against her lips, they sweaty forehead connected. The blonde nodded and squeezed her as, pushing her hips forward. Emily rammed her, her cock painfully throbbing and a few trusts after her sore muscles tensed, she came inside her girlfriend all over again, moaning her name. Alison closed and her and whimpered and the delicious sensation of Emily releasing herself inside her.

The brunette collapsed on top of her, boneless and out of breath. Alison felt her getting soft and she hummed pleasantly. She put her arms around her.

She was kind of proud of her girl.

She sighed contently as the brunette tried to calm her respiration. She felt her hot breath against her collarbone. Alison tugged at her shirt and Emily complied at the silent request. Without moving herself from inside the blonde, she got rid of the last item of clothes from her body. She collapsed back on top of her.

" You okay ?" Asked softly the brunette. Emily was still watching after her, even after an intimate moment where she came twice and got ravished by the brunette. Alison hummed positively still lost into the cloud nine. She softly caressed her baby hair behind her neck.

" Totally." She whispered quietly, regaining her breath. They stayed silent for a moment, enjoying this post-sex atmosphere.

" You may have woken Hanna." She felt the doctor's smile against her skin as she sightly turned her head breathing the intoxicating blonde's scent. Alison couldn't help but smirk. " Maybe she'll think twice before interrupting us now." She said with a glint in her eyes. Emily giggled and kissed a purple spot on her neck, admiring it.

" Or she'll just scream at us and throw us out of the flat."

"Pfff she can still try." Puffed the blonde as she rolled her eyes, amused.

Emily grinned and bit her lips, her finger tracing a pattern on Alison's collarbone. " See how better I am feeling ?" She asked with some pride.

" Oh yes, I also felt it babe." She said with a glint in her eyes as she deberatly walls clenched around the shaft. The brunette grunted.

" Don't do that Ali." Whined the brunette. " I don't want you going to sleep and leaving me all hard again."

The blonde shot her eyebrows up. " Well I helped you didn't I ?"

Emily hummed and took her jaw between her hand, pushing the blonde's face down so she could make a visual contact. " You were having a wet dream you know ?" She said playfully as her thumb stroked her cheek.

" Oh really ? Was I ?" Asked the blonde with a knowing look in her eyes.

The brunette arched an eyebrow her eyes big. " Wait were you really ?"

" Mmmmh." Smirked the blonde as her head softly hit the pillow. She closed her eyes.

" Ali answer !" Whispered the brunette impatient.

" Quiet Em." Answered the blonde in a gently tone.

The brunette paused. She was surely considering it thought the blonde. Few seconds after, the brunette moved a little and got impossibly closer of her neck.

" Ali ?"

" Em."

" I love you." Alison smiled as she heard the tired and quiet confession. She stroked the baby hair behind the brunette's neck. " I love you too Em." She let her nail rail into the brunette back smirking." Hurry and get completely healed. Cause now that I'm back here I don't intend to leave for a second." She whispered deviously as she clenched one last time the shaft still inside her.

Emily groaned lowly at that.

Short after, they both succumbed into a deep sleep, their bodies still connected to each other, both softly snoring they chest heaving at the same tempo.

* * *

The next day, the couple woke up to a blushing and furious Hanna.

Few days after, she caught the flu.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it haha, feel free to review and let me know if it was okay. I think that my english improved and my writing skills too...right ? ;)**

 **I might also write a conclusion, like a tiny sequel. It could be the day after. Tell me if you would like to read something like that, and if you have any ideas let me know !**


	3. Chapter 3 The sequel

**Hey guys,**

 **I will first thank you for the positive reviews, you guys following me and stuff !**

 **As I said, I wrote this sequel because I kind of liked the dynamic of this two shots haha.**

 **This chapter 3, the end, has a very fluffy side. I tried to include a lot of interactions between the couple. I find it interesting and it really makes you feel like you're really living this moment with them ( but not really haha :p), it's just simple things but you'll see what I'm talking about.**

 **Also the scene are very stretched, so you can visualize the most what I tried to re-transcribe.**

 **WARNING : This chapter may have a lot of mistakes, my bad, me tired and sleepy haha**

 **Have a good reading, I'll see you at the bottom !**

* * *

The next day, the couple woke up late in the morning.

Emily shifted in Alison's arms, her head rubbing the pillow, somehow they managed to disconnect their body from last night position. The blonde was spooning the doctor with a strong grip, her hand around her hips were creeping in direction of her breasts. She had her head tangled in the brunette locks but she didn't seem disturbed by it as shz shifted one more time in the pillow before shivering.

Even if the blonde had her warm body flushed against her, the brunette still feel the cool air invading the she woke up, yawning and stretching without waking the blonde behind her that had on a strong grip on her body. The doctor rubbed her eyes but didn't open them. She blindly searched for their duvet, patting the sheets at the end of their legs with her feet. Even with her eyes closed, she frowned when she didn't seem to find it. She tried to disentangle herself from her girlfriend as she softly pushed her body away but Alison grumbled something like " Shut up" and pressed her body impossibly closer.

Emily wanted to chuckle at that but she didn't to wake her up a second time, judging by their activities early this morning, the blonde still was recovering from it. The brunette opened her eyes rubbing them a second time. She was internally glad that her body wasn't facing the windows since they forgot to put the curtains last night. She lowered her eyes and checked their feet, she almost let out a " Yay" when she found the duvet, rolled in a ball at a corner of the bed.

Her long bare legs stretched and she was satisfied when she had a hold on it. She had to bend her back slightly and once she had a firm grip on it, she covered her shivering body not forgetting to also lay it on her girlfriend. Satisfied, she put her head back on the pillow, snuggling it with her cheek.

Seconds after, she heard : "You went through all this trouble to get this back ?"

She almost squealed when she noticed the sleepy voice mumble behind her. " Oh my God Ali ! You scared me !"

The blonde puffed a sleepy laugh, feeling proud of herself. " Morning baby." She sleepily yawned, hiding her face in the dark locks, breathing hard at the bewitching scent of her girlfriend.

" G'morning pretty." She cleared her gruff voice and spoke again, her body cuddling back the body behing her. " Did I wake you up again ? " Asked Emily as she checked the time on their clock.

11:29 AM

The blonde stretched behind her shaking off the delightful ache, her longs arms going on top of her head, gripping the headboard. She still felt the constant throbbing between her thighs. " No babe." She checked the time, raising her head a little to have a visual on it. "It's like late. I would have woken up soon anyways." She declared as she put her herself on her elbow, her head in her right hand.

She observed the brunette who had her eyes closed humming sightly at the massage the blonde did on her arm. " Then I did wake you up ?" She mumbled her eyes still closed.

Alison rolled her eyes a look of tenderness on her face. " Okay." She bends down a little, her fingers brushing away the strand of black hair from her face. Seeing the skin exposed, she kissed a lobe softly biting at it. " I admit that you kind of woke me up."

The brunette purred at the touch. She turned her body to face her girlfriend. Alison's eyes traveled her body, from her neck who was covered in marks she tipped her head down eyeing the muscular abs that contracted under her stare". Well let me make it up to you then." She said with low voice.

The blonde's head raised up to look at her girlfriend.

Her pupils were blown and she flashed her with a hungry stare. Alison bit her lips, arching her eyebrow. " Are you even feeling better ? " She asked cheeking her face for any trace of pain.

The brunette smirked and slurred. " Yeees, I'll show you." She was going for the blonde's lips but Alison turned her head at her. Unfazed Emily's lips locked on her neck, kissing the soft spot softly altering between kisses and bites.

" Wait." Said the blonde, trying to keep her voice stern. She put her hand flat on her girlfriend forehead, pushing her back a frowned at her dumbfound of her action. But Alison kept her hand there. " Mmh you're still a little hot. Did you take your pills ?"

Emily growled and pushed her head into her girlfriend neck. " I'm feeling way better love." She almost whined when she was rejected a second time just as her hand tried to grip her butt.

" First you take your pills." Said the blonde with a bossy voice. Emily rolled her eyes but complied anyways knowing she wouldn't win at that game.

She turned her body and grabbed the plastic bag on their bedside table." Oh and take the vitamins pills please, I'll take some too. I prefer prevent myself from a cold." She gently asked as her eyes raked the muscular back of her girlfriend, her eyes locked up on the marks she made with her nails last night. She kissed the worn skin, each kiss for each mark.

Emily hummed as she prepared the medicine with a focused look on her face. The blonde lips traveled from her spine to her shoulder, biting softly at the tan skin. " It's two pills of these." She murmured as she eyed her girlfriend's actions.

Emily grinned and softly turned her face to look at her. " Baby, I'm the doc here." She said clearly amused, her heart warm at the attention she received from her love. Alison shrugged, and lips still on her shoulders, smiling. The brunette resumed, her grin still on her lips. After they took their medicine, the pair went back under the duvet, facing each other.

" Hi babe." Gleamed the brunette, a twinkle in her eyes. " Hello." Chuckled Alison as she hid into her girlfriend neck, feeling shy under her loving stare.

Amused, the brunette tickled her hips with her right hand. She laughed in the same time the blonde tried to jerk away from her, giggling and squirming loud. " Gimme my kiss." She ordered with a fake-bossy face without stopping her actions.

The blonde laughed at her funny expression and grabbed her hand on her hips trying to escape from her "torture". She said nothing clearly amused but did what the brunette asked.

Well kind of.

She approached her and before Emily could react, she stuck her tongue out licked a trail from her chin to the bottom of her nose. The tanned girl backed up, clearly unprepared.

She giggled a little as her palm rubbed at the reminiscence of the blonde's saliva. "Stop doing that every time I ask for a kiss."

Alison beamed at her clearly proud of her. "You always end up surprised." She said in a mocking tone.

The brunette feigned being hurt. " This cold made me lose my reflexes."

" Aww." Cooed the blonde, her left hand went to squeeze hips, pinching at it. " Well come have your kiss." She said as her head lowered on the fluffy pillow.

Emily followed her, head hovering her. She had her vendetta when she did the same Ali did on her face with her tongue and was about to withdraws laughing but the blonde put her hand behind her neck on locked her lips on hers, clearly unfazed by her joke. The brunette whined but followed her lips as they softly made out, their skins sliding against each other. While she bit softly on her bottom lip, the tan girl shifted to arbor better her girlfriend, almost topping her as she stayed on her side.

She deepened the kiss, lips pressed firmly, gaining control from her newest position. Alison moaned when their tongues massaged each other. The tanned girl slipped her hand around her neck, gripping without exercising a pressure on it. The blonde shivered at the contact, her hand making a journey to her hip bone, teasing her tensing abs. She lowered her hand until she finally grasped at her half hard bulge. " MmmMh Ali..." Husked the brunette into her mouth, her own hand palming one of her favorite part of her body : Alison's butt cheeks.

The blonde started to pump up and down the hardening pole. " You get hard so fast." She mumbled against her lips.

" It missed you." Moaned Emily while squeezing her globes. " Oh yesss." She closed her eyes when Alison tugged at it, collection pre-cum with her thumb before spreading it on her length.

" I missed Emily Jr too." Smirked the blonde before pushed the doctor on her back, making her lose her balance. The brunette giggled at her dork of girlfriend but her giggles quickly turned into a moan as the blonde liked a trail following a vein. Her hand locked into her locks, squeezing her eyes shut. " Fuck Ali." Cursed the brunette. " Stop being a tease." Squirmed the doctor.

" Make me." Whispered the blonde smirking. The brunette angled her head down to look at her. She almost came at the sight of her girlfriend pumping her now hard dick.

She didn't need to heard it twice.

The brunette caught the blonde's back of her head and she directed her to her cock. Her abs were ashing so bad because of the uncomfortable position she had. She kept bending the top of her body to admire her girlfriend sucking her but she quickly grew all cramped and frustrated, not want to lose one second of the spectacle in front of her.

" Baby, wait, wait..." She moaned eyeing back Alison that had a predatory look, her teeth raking the side of her her dick. Emily whined and weakly asked to stop for a sec.

The blonde back out a little as her lips left the shaft with a wet "pop". She arched an eyebrow at her girl.

" I just need some support behind me." Mumbled the brunette eyes focused as she collected some pillow to place them behind her back. " Better." She whispered satisfied as her back hit the pillow behind her, sat in an almost upright position.

" Can I resume ?" Asked the blonde smirking. Emily nodded erratically, biting her lips. Not wasting any more time, Alison proceeded and put her mouth back on her shaft. Emily grabbed her locks, moaning when her cock was engulfed into the warm cave. She pushed her hips into her mouth, cheeking if she was okay with it. The blonde didn't seem to mind a bit, which excited even more the doctor. She controlled her movements with her hand, her hips bucking when the blonde moaned, her vibrations sending chills all over up body.

" Fuck Ali, you feel so good around my cock." She pushed her head deep, watching the way the blonde gagged on it. Emily's bucked against her at that. " Fuck look at you choking on my dick... I'm so hard for you baby..." She husked, her lips dry and her eyes dark. Emily pushed her head down, deeper as Alison gagged on her dick. The brunette eyes rolled behind her head.

She almost fainted when the blonde detached herself from her member to breath, a stripe of saliva attached between her thick cock head and the blonde's pink lips. She groaned very loudly when the blonde took her ball sac in her palm.

" Mmh they got heavier since I left."

Emily moaned loudly when the blonde touched her fragile spot. " Fuuuuuckkk." She whined, her hand still firmly clutching her hair.

The blonde made a visual contact while she put her tongue flat on it, teasing it with the tip of her tongue. Emily lost it when Alison put the heavy balls completely in her warm mouth, coating it with her saliva. Her right hand pumped into quick angry jerks and it was a matter of seconds before the brunette moaned loudly, her hips bucking frenetically into her hand as warm white spurs came out of her slit falling into her cramped abs and Alison's hand.

Emily panted, moaning the blonde name with her eyes closed. Alison released her balls from her mouth, clenching her thighs together at the visual of her girlfriend breathless and breathing hard with a shiny layer of sweat. The sight of her cum on her belly made her even more horny

"You came a lot." She lustfully stated.

" Holy shit Ali, I love you so much." Mumbled out of breath the brunette her eyes, still close.

Alison giggled at that. " Is this my Emily or her dick talking ?" She asked clearly amused her hand still pumping slowly her shaft, keeping it hard.

" Both obviously." Answered smugly the brunette, biting her lips to keep herself from laughing. She squealed and shot her eyes open when she felt a swift smack on her balls. Her hands directly flying at her junk, grabbing it and snarling at the blonde. " That was so mean Ali !" She glared at her and put the blonde hand out of her dick reach.

The brunette immediately missed the warm grasp that kept pumping her but she still stared angrily at her (even if she wasn't that furious, the smack didn't hurt, it just surprised her.)

Alison puffed out a laugh, unable to keep herself from giggling. "You're so damn cute. I'm so sorry baby."

Emily pouted and released her painfully still hard dick. It smacked against her cum covered abs and she grimaced at that.

Alison grabbed the box of tissues and cleaned all of the reminiscence of the semen. " All this waste." She mumbled.

Emily arched an eyebrow at her lust filling her body immediately. The blonde threw the tissues to the trashcan. She lifted her head, biting her lips as she locked her eyes onto her girlfriend.

Emily looked right back at her, fire in her eyes. She smirked, incapable of not talking or touching her girlfriend. Alison sat still, in her laps, nipples stiff from excitation and cold air. Both exchanged amused looks, a peaceful atmosphere setting up in the room. " So now you're all calm ?" She asked playfully, her hands creeping up on her upper legs.

She arched an eyebrow at Alison, waiting for her to answer. " Say something !" She ordered giggling as she slapped her butt. Alison clasped her lips together saying no with her head. Emily frowned grabbing the blonde by her hips and putting her close, their chest flushing together. " Speak woman." She demanded roaring into her ear, drumming her hands into her butt.

Alison that tried to keep her mouth closed but she couldn't control herself anymore so she laughed at her girlfriend's antics. "You. are. such. a. dork. Emy." She put her arms around her neck, scouting impossibly closer that her. " My little kitty." She murmured lovingly, rubbing her cheek against Emily's.

" Kitty ? Tsss I'm a big lion who is very angry now." She said as she roared again before bending her body forward, surprising Alison. She locked her mouth between her neck and shoulder before shoving her teeth into the skin.

Alison squealed laughing as she slapped her shoulders, squirming. She tried to push her away but Emily groaned and squeezed harder in her strong arm, on right hand sneaking into her hips and tickle Alison. Alison cried out loud, laughing very hard.

Tickles were her weak spot. The blonde squirmed erratically as she slapped Emily's shoulder out of breath, a tear slipping out of her eye

" Emily! Stop that ! I'M GOING TO PEE ON MYSELF !" She squealed.

Emily was very amused and she couldn't help but giggle. She ignored her pleas and continued her torture by trailing the tip of her tongue at the bottom of her ear.

 _Both of them didn't hear the loud knock on their door_

" Who s your boss ? " She asked mischievously her hand in her hips continuing its torture.

 _Strident_ _knocks_

" Oh no fuck You !" Screamed Alison as she tried to defend herself.

Emily only intensified her torture.

"Okay okay ! Please stop that's too much ! You're my boss !"

Emily grinned so hard her jaw hurts. She slowly let her hand fall from her hips and backed out to look at her worn out girlfriend.

" You k-" She was cut by her door crashing open and banging into the wall behind.

Both jumped and squealed.

A furious and blushing Hanna was at the door.

Behind here were standing Aria and Spencer. They all had their mouth open, shocked at what was happening in front of them.

Alison and Emily.

Both naked.

The blonde riding Emily's lap.

Spencer shot an eyebrow up, her head turned sideways, catching a glimpse of what seemed to be the long junk of Emily.

Alison came down from her wave of shock. She growled catching Spencer look. Her hands flew to Emily's appendage. " You guys ! Holy fuck Spencer what are you looking at ! Turn around !" She screamed from the top of her lungs.

Emily who was still frozen with her eyes big seemed to finally realize what happened. She quickly grabbed the duvet, covering both of them.

" What, I just wanted to see what made you scream that loud." Stated Spencer clearly amused.

" Wha-" Started Alison.

" Hanna can't you fucking knock ?" Snarled Emily, her face scarlet.

" Knock ? That's what I did ! Several times !" She answered, equally red as her friend.

" You were pretty loud." Stated a clearly surprised Aria with a blush." I'm actually surprised." She said with an approval nod.

" Oh shut up Aria, don't support them. I live here too." Said Hanna annoyed, with a shake of her hand.

" Can't you guys turn around ? We're trying to gain back some dignity here." Complained Emily, ignoring their comments.

" We'll do better. We'll wait for you guys on the living room, lunch is waiting. So get your asses up and go shower. It reeks of sex here !" Barked Hanna, before grasping the door, slapping it shut.

The couple flinched at the sound.

 _Neither of them heard Aria ask if Emily wasn't supposed to be sick._

A wave of silence invaded the room for a few seconds. They looked at each other before smiles cracked.

They laughed loudly.

After they calmed them self, Alison got off the brunette and laid on the mattress. " I can't believe that happened. Again." Mumbled Emily while calming her breath.

" Neither I. I think she is doing it on purpose. " Puffed Alison with an amused grin.

" Well, I, think that she really is going to throw us out." She said dramatically grinning so hard her teeth showing.

" I admit I would have done that too."

" They really thought we were having sex." She whispered.

" Weren't we ?" Asked the blonde amused, arching an eyebrow.

" Yes... No ?" Answered the Emily completely lost." Anyways..." She raised the duvet, eyeing her dick. " This one got scared." She stated.

Alison peered to see it, lifting her head to see through the doctor's shoulder.

Indeed, it was soft, laying against Emily's stomach.

" Shower ?" She asked with a glint in her eyes. She didn't wait for her answer as she got up and traveled the room naked, her hips swaying as she entered the bathroom that was include to their room.

Emily groaned, her eyes stuck into the blonde's ass, watching it disappear into the other room.

" You're coming or not ?" Asked playfully Alison as the brunette heard the shower turns on.

The brunette didn't think twice as she jumped off the bed and sprinted to follow her.

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **So first ignore the mistakes and stuff, it's really late here and I'm kind of lazy to re- check it for a fifth time. I'll post it, so please DM me if you're aren't that lazy too and point some mistakes if they are too big. I'll try to correct them as soon as possible.**

 **I hope that you liked it. Another fic may or not come so you better follow me if you want to read more hehe.**

 **Feel free to review ! It's always a pleasure. And stay tuned !**


End file.
